


Hobbies

by soukokuforlife14



Category: Jackass! Sawatte Li Itte Dare Yo?/ Jackass! Who said you could touch?
Genre: 4+1 type shit, AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, Baking, Hobbies, M/M, Painting, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soukokuforlife14/pseuds/soukokuforlife14
Summary: Masayuki is finding himself. Keisuke is irritated...and maybe a little lonely.OrrrFour times Masayuki went solo and the one time he brought Kei along with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HahahHahahahaha no one knows who these characters are or this 'fandom' that's so obscure I had to make the tag for it. Whelp there's always a first for everything! 
> 
> Alright so I wrote this for the #Ao3 Facebook Challenge! I'm sure you guys are all pretty familiar with it because a lot of my works are dedicated to this said challenge. 
> 
> The challenge was write a story based off of roulette prompts. Here were mine. 
> 
> Fandom: Rare Fandom (can't get any rarer than this!)  
> Pairing: OTP  
> Setting: Canon Compliant
> 
> So with those terms set in I wrote this. ;) the chapter is short as hell but so will the next four so -shrugs- actually I have the next few written just need to edit and polish. Hope you guys enjoy. XD

Keisuke sat stewing thinking about how quickly things seemed to happen when Masayuki was concerned….first it started with a movie that featured rock climbing which alright he had to admit was interesting enough and seemed like it’d be fun if he ever had the time to learn the specifics and collect proper supplies. Masayuki however had thought it just fine to jump in headfirst and join some club that centered around mountain climbing then proceed to buy everything he would need. His rich boy persona showing through with his complete lack of regard for their finances (not that they were struggling or anything but the idiot could’ve at least spoken to him about it first damnit!) and spent a fortune on what he claimed to be mountain climbing supplies. A jacket, specific clothes that he picked out reminiscent of the stuff worn in the movie, a backpack nearly twice his size, boots, he even bought a fucking tent! The rest of what he bought was more of a blur of items to Keisuke as at some point he’d tuned the man out lost in a million worries that came with the sudden interest in trekking up a mountain where wild animals resided, where he could trip and fall and snap something, where he could eat something that wasn’t edible and end up dying in the woods,leaving Keisuke all by himself and it would’ve been that fucking movie’s fault.

He’d asked Katsumi if his worries were maybe unfounded or potentially an overreaction but all he received over the phone was laughter and reminiscent jibes that only served to further irritate him.

He asked his sister and simply got a wry, _“Ah us Haras truly have unique taste in men don't we?”_ She sounded far too amused which prompted Keisuke to grumble his ‘thanks for nothing’ and hang up.

Now he was wondering when exactly Masayuki would get home as he’d been gone from their shared place for five days and Keisuke was worrying himself mad. No contact had been shared since before he left and sure Keisuke wasn’t the type to call in every five minutes to check up on him. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t appreciate being called at least once for updates on the guy’s well being. For the sake of his worried mind it’d be something that could put him at ease if only for a little while until Masayuki returned.

He supposed that Masayuki’s knack for simply chasing after whatever the hell it is that is even remotely interesting to him isn’t such a bad trait. That was how they’d gotten into a relationship in the first place right? Though Keisuke can never think about how they got into a relationship with a straight face. He’s not sure if it’s out of severe amusement or severe embarrassment.

Either way he has trouble recounting the moment their relationship drastically changed all because of a piece of clothing without turning a spectacular shade red. Keisuke had a suspicion that the fetish came to be as a form of taking some sort of control over his life when he'd felt like he'd had none. Several times he'd nearly asked few of those occasions arising during the small window of time that existed between when they saw that movie and when Masayuki departed with a dramatic _”I shall claim the very top of Mount Fuji!”_ that landed him on the sofa by himself eating his miso soup, being completely and utterly unproductive as he contemplates Masayuki’s safety while simultaneously imagining his murder.

The man’s return (fuck finally) was exaggerated to say the least, spouting shit about surviving, honestly he really should be more worried about Keisuke rather than feeling victorious for having survived the bears.

His irritation though is cut down quite a few sizes upon the revelation that Masayuki knew him well enough to bring him back a souvenir as a peacemaker as well as a promise for a future. The little rock with a sizable hole straight through it, his finger forced to accommodate the small opening in the stone, and the happiness so clearly written across Masayuki’s face was enough to absolve him of all the malice that had previously been directed towards him upon his return.

Ok so Keisuke was soft and couldn't hold on to his frustration long enough to actually lecture the guy for choosing to spend the last week on a mountain, but a promise of marriage in the future was good enough on its own, right?

 


	2. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masayuki pursues painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoy!!! Woo for the July challenge getting me to write for such a tiny fandom. XD

Keisuke loved Masayuki he really did but sometimes the density of his skull rivaled that of a fucking boulder.

Once again Keisuke found himself being left behind as Masayuki pursued yet another ‘hobby’ as a means to find himself. Which in theory is all well and good. That is if he would fucking _stick to said hobby longer than five minutes!_

Mountain climbing had lasted the span of exactly ten days in which he'd joined the club and actually climbed one. After that he dropped it almost immediately which refueled Keisuke’s irritation at him and left all those supplies to collect dust in a storage unit as Masayuki was adamant in not selling them. So they were kept never to be used again, pitifully housed in a damp storage unit because the hadn't the spare room to store them at home. 

His current hobby is painting. So of course he saw fit to go out and buy all of the supplies he'd need ranging from paints to canvases and everything in between as well as finding some art classes he could crash.

Keisuke the ever understanding and supporting lover that he is simply gave the guy a (particularly rough) punch in the shoulder and said “Ok sure,” because Masayuki had the decency to _ask_ before just going out and buying shit this time. But again this was an interest that did not lend itself to Keisuke and therefore meant that he was left all by his lonesome for two hours every night having to occupy himself with studying and not worrying over the guy as he was an idiot and would absolutely get so lost in his thoughts that he'd get himself hit by a truck.

No Keisuke didn't imagine worst case scenarios, instead he studied for his tests and classes, made sure he understood what he was learning about the subject he was pursuing as his future job. Ignored that little voice of loneliness that nestled itself in the crevice of his chest and echoed in his ears. Finding a type of contentment in just studying in the silence around him.

Masayuki would return from these classes a new sketch sprawled across the page of a sketchbook in pencil (expensive ass pencil) and Keisuke for the life of him could never actually tell what the fuck it was he drew though. He’d often have to offer vague compliments to how well Masayuki drew a straight line rather than anything about what the picture actually was and Masayuki _never_ told him what it was either leaving Keisuke to guess what the blobs of shading and all the straight lines were supposed to represent. He seemed to draw great amusement from Keisuke’s obvious floundering for the right way to express what he thought without thoroughly destroying his current dream to be an amazing artist which incidentally only made him want to crush those said dreams.

This hobby lasted longer though, a full three weeks before Masayuki returned home one night, large canvas tucked inside his armpit, something of triumph in his eyes as he stepped through the door declaring, “And my quest to become the greatest painter has been accomplished!” To which Keisuke had frowned with confusion, then realization, “Wait hold on you’re quitting painting?” _But he hasn't even learned how to draw something decent yet...._ He thought glancing between the large canvas and that sure gaze.

Masayuki with his blue eyes fucking sparkling flipped the canvas around with the biggest shit eating grin on his face and said, “Yes because I’ve completed my masterpiece!”

First, with narrowed eyes Keisuke scrutinized the thing. Then his eyes widened to the point of busting from his skull. Next the red blossomed along his cheeks as he realized what that masterpiece was. Before him stood in bold bright colors, himself, a smile etched across his lips, dressed in nothing but pantyhose (of course) with a white tee-shirt, seated on his bed, his hands in his lap and the slightest blush on his cheeks.

“How?” He asked completely dumbstruck, Masayuki’s grin grew - if that were even possible without his face splitting in half - “ _HOW?!_ What happened to all the blobs and straight lines and shit?!” Keisuke asked feeling as though his brain were short circuiting, last he’d seen, which incidentally had been the day before, Masayuki could only handle vaguely shaped...somethings. Now he had a fucking portrait!

The grin became smug as he said, “I’m just naturally talented.”

The withering look Keisuke gave him was enough to make him chuckle and say, “I didn’t actually show you any of my drawings.”

“What?” He asked incredulously, Masayuki laughed again and said, “I only showed you my practice pages. Those blobs were me testing out shading. The straight lines were me working on my shakiness.”

“Wait so then what have you been drawing this whole time?”

“That.” Masayuki answered with a gesture to the painting in Keisuke’s hand.

“Oh and these.” He added pulling out his sketchbook and flipping to pages Keisuke hadn't seen. All were sketches of himself. Some he was dressed. Others he was not...some he was smiling and others he was frowning which Masayuki declared were his favorite saying Keisuke’s signature pout was sexy.

Though he wasn't sure he'd admit it the drawings were incredible. The detail and care placed in each stroke of the pencil over the page was beautiful. Brought out the sharpness of Keisuke's own eyes and brought out the definition his cheekbones and the straight line of his jaw. His lips were pulled into a smile in this picture and he could honestly say he almost didn't recognize himself. Would've said the person in the photo was his sister before thinking the person to be himself. 

“So? What do you think.” Masayuki asked after Keisuke’s face had thoroughly been painted a bright red, the color deepening with each drawing that Masayuki had meticulously drawn with skill Keisuke never thought he could’ve possessed.

“They're...amazing. How did you learn how to do this so fast?” Keisuke asked bewildered, Masayuki grinned again and said, “Like I said. I'm just naturally talented.”

Keisuke rolled his eyes, flicking Masayuki’s forehead saying fondly, “Yeah I guess you are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kei is so soft for Masayuki~ alright so the ending is uhh a little cheesy? I think? I primarily write angst so this is strange to me...XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos are highly appreciated. Hope that was half as entertaining as it was in my head.


End file.
